


Game Face: On

by IncipientAvery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endless memes, F/F, Faux Twitter Status Updates, Gremlin D.Va, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Romantically Awkward D.va, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncipientAvery/pseuds/IncipientAvery
Summary: Hana Song has always been a go getter; someone confident in her abilities to get what she wants when she sets her mind to it. In Hana's mind, that trait is what made her into a winner, it made her "D.Va".When the next thing that Hana wants ends up being the thirty five year old medic she ends up biting off more than she can chew.Hana's never been a quitter though, she's always played to win. Even if her confidence in this particular game is a bit, well, lacking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this

 

" _GG."_ Hana flashes a quick quirky smile at her phone, holding it high above herself as she flashes her free hand in the _peace_ gesture. The face that stares back at her on the tiny screen on loop looks tired, with her mussed hair and smudged eyeliner but definitely _happy._ Pulling her phone back down to review the small video, Hana chuckles and uploads it to a couple of her social networking sites.

'D.Va' **_@DaSong_com_**

_fcuckening eat shit #talon tell ur boss u got OWNED_

 

Her adoring fans bugged her every second of every day, and while Hana reveled in the attention, sometimes it was frustrating trying to respond to every '@dasong_com _wen will we see ur beautiful face again?? ouo'_ It was definitely flattering, but after some battles Hana just wasn't _feeling_ it. Today, however, after their quick and brutal victory, she felt it in her bones. The feelings of victory came in all forms, and this particular one left her on a high that made her feel feather light. She would honestly be skipping if her ankle didn't hurt like a _fucking_ bitch.

 

And it isn't like the agents at Talon could hack through her phone and kill her, so what does it matter if she uses their official hashtag?

 

"Don't you _ever_ get tired of that, love?" Lena quips, zipping by in a flash of blue light that momentarily stumbles Hana, causing her to bark out a quick curse.

 

She frowns in response, looking up from her vibrating phone to see the brits wide smile. "Do you ever get tired of calling everyone _love,_ guvnah?" As she jokingly mocks her friend, she pockets her phone and laughs as Lena gives an exaggerated pout.

 

The look reminds her about things, important, non- _Overwatch_  and _saving the world_ related things.

 

Hana thinks on what's to come tonight and she feels herself still jittery with post-mission adrenaline. During the mission, however unprofessional it may have been, Lucio had invited her to his latest gig. ' _Ladies night, first round is free'_ He had said, of course this was once victory was assured, under light enemy fire as she blocked a few rounds with her defense matrix. ' _Hell yeah I'm in!'_ she had hastily agreed, before shooting an enemy to the beat of Lucio's mixers. 

 

Hana clears her throat, looking down the hallway before glancing back to her companion. They had just come back, which showed by the soot and dirt on their clothes, the sliver of a slice just below Lena's goggles, and the red marks on Hana's forearms. Before they had left the hanger, Hana had pulled her jumpsuit down to her navel, and tied the sleeves at her waist, showing just a tight black crop top. Now though, she fanned herself with a free hand, feeling sweat cling to her skin.

 

Instead of choosing to head to the med bay, or back to their rooms, even to the _mandatory_ debriefing, they were eagerly trying to stop by the mess hall before it closed for the night.

 

Once Hana was satisfied that no one else was listening in, she leaned into Lena's space, waving off the scent of smoke andgunpowder as she did such. "So, Lucio is going to take me out tonight, he found a gig just up the road--"

 

"Here in _Gibraltar_?" Lena was dubious, she leaned back and continued walking towards the end of the corridor where it broke off towards a set of stairs. "What about his connections--"

 

At first Hana had thought the pause was due to the fact that Lena hadn't thought there was much of a nightlife here, but then as she watched her senior bite her lip, she realized it had other implications. 

 

"Most people just want to hear his music, just like how my fans still love me regardless if I'm entertaining _Overwatch_ matters or not." Hana shrugs, but she still feels a niggling of shame at considering it 'entertaining'. Hana was a true Overwatch member through and through—regardless if she was technically just on loan. As a favor, under the table. Whatever.

 

"Right..." From the way Lena tugged off her goggles and began focusing on rubbing the soot off, Hana knew she had her answer. "Listen, if we were anywhere else right now I'd--"

 

"It's okay."

 

Frowning, Hana decides to stop the conversation before it starts. It isn't out of disrespect, but because she knows Lena has difficulty with her affiliations to Overwatch. Most members can leave unnoticed, with just a bit of disguising. Or if you have other ties, Military, Doctoral, hell, even as a DJ or through Game tournaments, sometimes your fame won through. Sometimes people saw you as something other than a Hero, now legally known as a criminal. They saw you as a veteran, a life saver, or even just some kids wanting to have fun. In the cover of the night, or in an operating room, people felt they weren't _Heroes_ , they were just people, and they were the same. Someone like Lena, Hana understood, she  _was_ just Overwatch. She figured that must suck.

 

Hana could understand there wasn't a way for Lena to easily hide her Chronal Accelerator, and nightlife in the city where one of Overwatch's most prominent 'inactive' bases are, was probably the last place to do a little bump and grind at a gritty club. From the tired look her friend gives out of the near by window, she assumes she's had her fair share of bad times.

 

Lena grins however, it's wide and lights up her face like a Christmas tree. She's back like it never happened, "The next time we're in _Numbani_ , you'd better let a girl know!"

 

"Of course I will, you're my P2!" Hana held out her fist, and Lena eagerly bopped it with a small laugh.

 

"Hey, I know I said I was hungry, but I'm a lot dirtier than I originally thought," She pat her skintight suit to emphasis, watching the dust and gravel bits that fly to the ground.

 

Hana gave a small cough in dismay, "Gotta go?" When Lena nods, she gives a small wave, " _Haeng-syo_!"

 

"Bye!" And with a flash of blue, Lena's gone, blinking down the stairs faster than Hana's eyes can keep up.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Hana continued to walk at a modest pace. Her ankle hurts a little bit, but she didn't exactly want to hobble all the way to the med-bay just to say ' _my ankle hurts_ '. She thinks back to the fight, realizing how she ejected from her MEKA definitely had to do with her slight limp. 

 

A few hours of rest before they hit the club would help, and Hana figured getting a little bit of liqueur in her system would numb the pain for a while.

 

Hana pauses in her descent down the stairs, just as she catches a glimpse of wind swept blonde hair. From this height and angle, she can make out the side of the doctor's form, her maroon turtle neck and fitted slacks, her heels clacking noisily along the base' metal floors. It's a bit difficult but with a little squinting Hana is able to make out the doctor's expression, looking more distraught than anyone else currently in the base.

 

 _Angela wasn't able to come with us, is she worried_? Hana wonders for just a moment, the support they had this time around had been Lucio. While he did a wonderful job as always, Hana was a little disappointed. She hasn't been with Overwatch for too terribly long, but the warm beam of sunshine that the doctor procured from her caduceus staff along with the soft proclamation of ' _I've got you_ ' always got to Hana's heart, even during the thickest of battles.

 

Okay, so she was _really_ disappointed.

 

Just as she's about to finish the six remaining steps, Angela spins around and meets Hana's overly curious gaze head on. It was obviously an accident, if the sudden look of surprise on Angela's face is anything to go by. It lasts for all of a second though, and she gives a small wave. Hana falters, quickly grabbing at the guard rail, letting out a quick embarrassed chuckle in response. She's able to hold eye contact for maybe a second, and then the doctor's lips pull up into a soft smile and _fuck_ , Hana's suddenly staring at the ceiling.

 

Her heart thuds against her ribs, banging around as if trying to get out, and her hand is already starting to slip down the railing from her sweaty palms. _Get your head in gear, D.va!_ Her mental pep talk manages to help her blindly step down two more steps.

 

Taking a deep breath and stealing herself with resolve, Hana finally looks back up to see the doctor no where in sight. With a tired sigh, Hana continues her journey towards the mess hall.

 

Hana's never once considered herself a _romantic_ , even as flashes of particular _visual novels_ seem to play out in her mind. While she could always get the guy, or girl for that matter, in a video game with practiced ease, the _real deal_ always left her quaking in her boots.

 

The real _what_? The answer was simple, there was definitely feelings involved. There, she managed to think it with minimal embarrassment. There was something discomforting about admitting it was more then just... lust? Hana tilts her head, trying to discern her feelings.

 

As she makes it into the mess hall however, her lack of concentration on the task at hand leads her into stumbling. She manages to catch herself on her bad foot, the sudden harsh pressure makes a scream tear out of her throat.

 

"Fuck!" Hana manages to scurry and grab onto a near by cafeteria table, scaring Mei who seemed to be lost in thought while eating a bowl of soup.

 

"Hana?" Her face pales as she takes in the gamer's hunched posture and her clenched jaw. "Oh, no! I just saw Doctor Ziegler, let me just—"

  
_Speak of the devil_ , Hana groans, annoyed at herself as Angela rushes back into the mess hall, eyes wide, most likely at the sounds of Hana's own scream.

  
"Are you alright?" Angela asks, but by the way she rushes over, it seems to be a rhetorical question.   
  
"Yeah, never better." Hana manages to strain out, as the pain blossoms, and rolls in waves. Seeming to ebb out slowly as she breathes deeply,  _maybe it'll just stop_.

But when Angela starts to back away, Hana's grip falters, and she falls into the doctor's grasp. Her hands fist uncertainly in the material of Angela's turtle neck, her eyes glancing up to meet Angela's in stunned silence.

 

"Oooh my god, alt four! This isn't-- I'm fine!" Hana bounces back, quickly throwing her hands up, and in her attempt to defuse the situation, she manages to knock her ankle against the leg of one of the cafeteria chair. " _Aish_!"

 

Through the pain, she catches Angela crossing her arms, her lips pursing into a straight line. Of course this takes Hana a few seconds to observe, and this very observation has left her stuck staring at the doctor's pouty mouth. Definitely very kissable lips. Her-- "Hana, what happened?"

  
There wasn't much that could bring the doctor into a prickly mood. A battle lost, Fareeha and Zarya's sparring, and of course, someone not taking good care of themselves and neglecting to seek medical attention when needed.

 

Hopping on her good ankle, Hana finally manages to still herself, propping her foot up just slightly on the leg of the chair. She feels the light dusting of red beginning to warm her cheeks, as she teeters uneasily on one good leg. She waves to Mei as the other woman exits the mess hall, clearly trying to escape. _Very cool of you Mei. "_ Okay _,_ yeah, so during our mission--"  
  
The doctor doesn't stop to announce herself as she slides into Hana's personal space, cutting her off. She easily slips a hand under Hana's arm, carefully helping her to stand properly, and begins to guide her towards the medical wing. Hana only jolts the slightest, clears her throat and swiftly recovers. She allows Angela to take some of her weight as they begin to walk.

 

"I heard Lena and yourself skipped debriefing, _ja_?" Hana tries to focus on the doctors words, and not the slender fingers wrapped around her arm. She nods just once, after a second, trying not to stare at the frown marring the doctor's sharp features. "You also failed to get your regulation check up, if you sustained any injuries they needs to be treated with haste."

 

Hana let out a quick laugh, if it was ill timed, and mostly due to the sudden look Angela cut her with. "Right, Ange—Doctor Ziegler, I'm sorry I--"

 

Pausing to adjust her hold, and shoulder most of Hana's weight as she limped, Angela sighs. "And I can tell you definitely sustained a few."

 

"Maybe one or two," Hana shrugs, "I've been told you have to break a few eggs to make an omelette. What's an ankle or two?" She laughs then, suddenly, only a bit of her nerves causing it. Just like the other billion times today.

 

Angela's expression seems to sour even further at that, "Hana, that does not apply here. I would much prefer if all at Overwatch were careful not to break anything, especially not their ankles."

 

If anything the doctor sounded more _tired_ than usual, and the look in her eyes makes her seem like she'd been through a lot lately. Hana did not want to say the doctor looked, dare she even think it, _old,_ she just felt like the doctor must have seen a lot of battles to gain that stern outlook on jokes about injury. She hadn't been with them on their mission, or, now that Hana thought about it, the last few. She was probably extremely tired. And apparently saw no mirth in jokes about ones own health.

 

 _Noted_. Hana thought to herself.

 

And with that thought, that stopped her from anymore jokes. She wants the doctor to laugh, not suffer. At this moment, Hana feels like if she opens her mouth, its going to be another self-deprecating joke. Although, in her defense, she _is_ being practically carried towards the medical bay, the only one who apparently sustained bad enough injuries for it. That's just embarrassing.

 

The med bay was close to Angela's personal quarters, definitely made close out of convenience. Thankfully, both were just a hallway away from the mess hall. Sometimes Hana wondered whether or not that was on purpose, more often then not she found herself asking if a lot of the meal served were safe for consummation. Although she would never ask Reinhardt that to his face, the man just tried way too hard for that.

 

Hana shakes herself out of her thoughts and watches the door to Angela's quarters as they pass and enter into the bay. There were three rooms through the first door, two hidden by closed doors, leaving the almost average looking examination room up for grabs.

 

They stop at the examination table, covered by one of those things that Hana feels could be used as a cookie sheet, and she turns towards Angela. She doesn't want to verbally ask for help, but when Angela lets her go, she puts more pressure onto her foot and feels pain radiate throughout. "Hey, I hate to ask but--"

 

Angela sighs and gestures with a quick flick of her wrist, despite being unused to this almost cold Angela, Hana takes the cue and turns with her back to the table. She places her hands onto to the table, then Angela leans in and grabs her hips. Hana assumes the doctor takes her sharp gasp as pain, and she flickers an apologetic look before gingerly helping her hop onto the table. The loud, crinkling protest of the cookie sheet is the only sound to be heard.

 

With practiced skill, Angela loops her fingers into the clothing knot at Hana's navel and begins to drag the material down. It happens so fast that when Angela leans down to tug the material past her thighs, her nails lightly brushing against Hana's wiggling legs, it's too late to make a comment about that.

 

 _Eager much?_ The quip would've been something she _would have_ said maybe two or three months ago. In fact, Hana feels like this is a situation that's happened once before. It's easy to misjudge distance and angle when being ejected from her MEKA during tight moments. The last time it happened,while her memory is a bit fuzzy, she feels like she also made some sort of brash innuendo.

 

This time, Hana can't even look as Angela neatly folds her clothes, and places it next to her side. She sits with her thighs tensed together, with her fingers digging into the table, and she _hopes_ Angela doesn't notice.

 

At least she's wearing plain black bikini cut panties and nothing cartoonish, or scanty. This could've been a lot worse, she tells herself. When she feels Angela's hand wrap around the ball of her foot and twist, that however, brings her mind bulldozing back to the present.

 

" _Shi-bal!_ " She hisses, tensing the nerves in her foot as she looks down. Angela had pulled up her chair at some point, putting her at eye level with her navel, one hand on her foot, the other gently touching her ankle. Her ankle that looked, at this point, like it had become one with her calf.

 

"Language." The doctor murmurs, tilting her head this way and that as she brings her foot to rest on her knee.

 

Hana has the courtesy to look moderately chastised, for a moment. Forgetful that she had been around long enough for some operatives to pick up on her colorful language. She finds her eyes widening as she takes in her foot, it's like it isn't even hers anymore. Dark purple winds up her foot towards her ankle, where it balloons outward almost obscenely. "Holy _shit_ , that looks bad!"

 

"Language, Hana. You need to stop hanging out with Reinhardt so often." The doctor smiles slightly, pulling away to grab a few things off of her counter. Hana doesn't have the heart to tell her it's from playing with too many assholes online. "It's thankfully just a mild sprain, you need to keep off of it and rest for the next four to five days. If they require a tank on the next mission, be sure to let them know you are unfit for duty until this heals."

 

While Hana was indeed listening, watching as she began to apply a layer of questionably smelling salve on her skin, fingers deft and soft. Angela has always been known for her meticulous touch, especially when working on the wounded. As such, Hana feels only the slightest amount of discomfort from her gentle touch as she moves on and starts to wrap it to decompress swelling.

 

The only thing Hana had gotten from that last bit was: "I guess this means I can't go clubbing." She was careful to murmur it thoughtfully under her breath, annoyed at the interruption towards her fun.

 

"Sometimes after a battle the adrenaline makes it easy to forget previously sustained injuries. That is why post mission exams for the front line operatives are _very important_ and it is detrimental to your health to avoid it, even if you think you are fine. This _cannot_ happen again, am I understood?"

 

Angela stops attending to her injury just long enough to get her point across with a stern look, Hana feels at least an inkling of shame as she nods her head.

 

"Yes ma'am." Though her voice is a murmur, she notices some of the tension leave Angela's shoulders, it's then when the doctor gives a small smile that the pieces begin to fall into place. Immediately, Hana leans forward, a smirk tugging at her lips."Were you worried?"

 

Angela finishes with the bandage wraps, cutting the excess off with a pair of scissors. "Excuse me?" She asks, eyebrows raising as she stands and begins walking towards the sink.

 

"You looked a little... stressed, I guess? Earlier, next to the mess hall. Were you worried because some of us didn't come to see you right after we got back?"

 

" _Mein gott,_ Hana, you can't do this to me." Angela picks up her tablet and swept through a few slides, frowning all the while. Only now could Hana see the pinched brow as cute, the pursed lips as adorable. "It's stressful being unable to go on missions, and then when I don't see some of you during the debrief, or for a check in I get worried. So _yes_ it is regulation and in your best interest, but please think of your support."

 

The words _'you can't do this to me_ ' rung in Hana's head, replaying as if on loop. While she knew the doctor definitely didn't hold any of those special warm feelings for her, they managed to spur Hana's heart into overdrive.

 

She let out a little burst of laughter, her confident smirk simmering down into an awkward little smile. "Well, I, uh. It wasn't intentional. Lucio invited me to go drinking and I just, thought I could skip... it?"

 

Her words began to trail as Angela's eyes flickered up to meet hers, " _Drinking_?" The word dropped out of her mouth thick and clumsy, as if Angela didn't know the meaning of the word.

 

Hana rotated her ankle a few times, it was sore and stung, but the salve Angela had used as well as the wrappings helped. She grabbed her jumpsuit, and began to slowly pull it on, due to the fact she didn't have another change of clothes. "Yes?"

 

Angela's hands shifted to her hips immediately, Hana nervously tugged her jumpsuit up to her waist and quickly tied the sleeves off. "Miss Song I realize you are _legal_ and I am not your guardian but--"

Hana slowly lets herself down, frowning as she crossed her arms. "It's just a drink or two, Lucio will be there so we're not breaking any rules. Two at a time right?"

 

Hana mentions the rule for leaving out to mingle among civilians, whether it be for pleasure or business, groceries or what have you, they were to always leave in pairs. After the official shut down of Overwatch, for them to continue to act was definitely a cost on their lives.

 

Hana knew it would soothe Angela's worries to hear that, and thought it better not to mention how getting drunk at the bar was going to be how she started her next _Twitch_ stream tonight. Her fans loved brash and drunk D.va. But, well, Angela didn't need to know that.

 

Angela seemed to visibly deflate some before Hana's eyes, choosing to place her chair back in place and fix the rumples on the examination table."Yes, two at a time. Just please stay safe, _hase_."

 

Hana blinks as she limps slowly towards the door, debating on whether she would require crutches or not. "My what?"

 

Angela merely smiles, it's not the tired one she had gotten earlier, but the typical ' _Mercy is on call_ ' smile. "I will be seeing you tomorrow, Hana."

 

Trying to ignore the way her heart seemed to thump in response, she knows she can't just _stand_ there in her doorway as a response. That's weird. Unnatural and awkward. In a quick and awkward attempt, Hana tries to channel her confidence, her social media persona. What would she do at a time like this? If a game began to go in this direction?

 

Clearly she would have to do her best to build up affection points, to trigger a flag or romance scene. Trying her best to be casual, but also cool and collected, Hana grabs for the door, and throws a wink over her shoulder back at the doctor. "I can't wait."

 

In her attempt to sound suave, she managed to successfully sound _scared._ Angela looks perplexed for a moment, before chuckling and turning back to her work. The unspoken 'oh this kid here' looms over Hana as she shuts the door behind herself.

 

 _Fuck me!_ If she thought it any louder, she probably would have yelled it.

 

Trying not to draw attention to herself, Hana sulkily begins to drag her foot along as she makes her way through the cafeteria towards the large kitchen, to reach her goal: the fridge. She takes out her phone to view her notifications, trying to forget the last minute and a half by laughing at some and scowling at others. She makes a quick status update, not in regards to any of her fans comments.

 

'D.va' **@DaSong_com**

_tfw youcant talk to girls like an actual hunan begging :(_

_jk ladies love me :pp i have #GG_

 

Hana still doesn't understand how she has more than a couple hundred thousand followers. Who likes shit like that?

 

She shrugs, and since she has access to do so, she chooses to do a quick search to figure out what Angela had said.

 

One translation result later, she's grinning smugly with half of a sandwich in hand.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hana smooths out her shirt, and smiles a little at her reflection in her tiny compact mirror. She had chosen a loose white crop top that fell over one shoulder and a pair of a high waist blue jeans. She finished the easy ensemble with a pink snapback that she wore backwards, sporting a little D.va icon because she was definitely about her #brand.

 

Hana sighs, _When will I cease and desist with the 'thought hashtags'?_

 

Although she knew she looked nice, Hana was also aware of one eyesore. The special bootee Angela made her wear on her swollen ankle. It was a god awful fugly gray thing that threw off her whole outfit. She would be lucky if even 1 person offered to buy her a drink with that thing clunking around on her person. With a small scowl Hana hobbled around outside, tromping through thick grass, waiting (im)patiently to meet Lucio so they could trek towards the garage.

 

While she observed the starry night sky above, Hana heard a low murmur that pulled her out of her thoughts. It put her on guard, in an awkward way, with her hands raised and her bad leg bent out to the side. As if she meant to trip whoever the perpetrator was, but as she circled around however, she found herself alone.

 

Or, well, slightly alone. She had not realized in her haste to get outside that she was on the left wing of the base, next to the medical wing, and inadvertently Angela's room.

 

Although the window was almost taller than Hana was, at her mere mortal height of 5'2, she placed her fingers on the windowsill and greedily peered inside. Her conscious, however small and deep down it was shoved, told her this is an _absolutely terrible_ idea, but as Hana pushed her nose to the glass she shrugged the thought off, and tried to quell her own nerves.

 

_Maybe that sound was Angela getting hurt! I have to make sure she's in top physical condition._

 

That was the lie she fed herself as she scanned the meager room. For a second, Hana figured the doctor wasn't actually in her room but in fact maybe conversing with Jack, or tending to Zarya after an intense practicing session. One more quick glance around the room, revealed the top of Angela's head on the ground. For a second, Hana's heart stopped, fear gripping at her throat with cold hands. However, that lasted for just a second as she saw her take in a deep breath, legs stretched out as far as they could go outwards, as she held herself up on two hands.

 

Of course, Angela Ziegler is an avid partaker of intermediate yoga. Of _fucking_ course.

 

Hana swallows, and it feels like the ground has been moved out from under her. With only her desk light on, the soft lighting seems to create intimate mood as the doctor focuses on switching from the _firefly_ pose with slow agile certainty, to _the crow_. Her biceps flex with effort, as she tucks her legs onto her elbows. Hana can't help but admire the light sheen of sweat that glistens from her shoulders, the way her muscles tense with each breath. Hana notes, dully, that her own heavy breathing has started to fog up the window. Awkwardly, Hana pulls away, but can't take her eyes from the scene.

 

At first Hana had thought the warmth spreading in her stomach was guilt, it _had_ to, most definitely, be guilt. The longer she stayed, the more she knew she was falling, and at this rate she thought she wouldn't be able to get back up. Stray strands of blonde hair have escaped the tight bun Angela wrapped them in, and with almost scary visual clarity Hana can imagine herself brushing them back. Sliding her fingers down Angela's neck, and over her shoulders, and suddenly Hana can't help the tiny, almost sympathetic moan that--

 

" _Oh_ , oh, oh! Lucio coming at _you_!"

 

\--That turns into a surprised scream.

 

Hana quickly lets go of the windowsill, back hitting against the wall in almost record time. Her ankle aches in protest as her heart stutters along quickly, she presses a palm to her chest, gasping for air all the while. Lucio is standing right there grinning widely, a pair of fitting black jeans and a green tank top has him looking nice. But.

 

"Lu', what the fuck!" Hana flinches at her own tone of voice, she hadn't meant to exactly bite the guys head off but _yeesh_.

 

Lucio is probably one of the nicest guys Hana has ever met. Instead of question the outburst, Lucio's eyebrows furrow as they bunch together, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

 

Hana knows her face is red, and not the casual cute pink, but the burning dark red that practically consumes her skin from the neck up in little splotches. It's awkward, uncomfortable, and she wishes she could immediately submerge herself in one of Fareeha's ice baths.

 

Hana laughs, but its tight and awkward. She fans at her face, using her phone as a fan which is doing the opposite of help. "Ah-no, it's me, sorry, I'm just a little--"

 

"What were you looking at?" Lucio cuts her off immediately, and if she wasn't certain, she'd say there was a hint of knowing in his eyes. Talk about awkward.

 

"Nothing! Now, let's go jack Jack's car, and get to, what was the place called? Eighty eight?"

  
"It's called _Eightball,_ and I'm having them get me all set up. It's a smaller place but it'll be off the _hook!_ " Lucio doesn't stop trying to peek into the room, being only a little taller than Hana herself it makes it not an easy feat.

 

Hana laughs, and stresses, and tries to shoulder her way in front of Lucio. His days playing sports has left him muscular and lean, making the task almost impossible. Lucio merely stands his ground and glances easily over Hana's shoulder. Hana hopes by now the doctor has wrapped it up, and she looks over her shoulder with him only to get an eyeful of the doctor leaning over in the downward dog position, her back still to the window.

 

Hana knows Angela's flattering yoga pants stretch and leave little to the imagination, she already knows about the little sliver of exposed skin where her shirt rides up, she knows and she feels like a total creep. Hana feels her face begin to flame in shame as she watches her friend jerk his line of sight away.

 

They stand there for a moment, after they both scurry away from the window, like teenagers caught playing hooky. Hana tugs at the bottom of her white crop top, she wishes she could bury into a hole in the ground for a quick and painless death. The silence stretches, long enough that she can hear the quiet tapping of Angela's hands shifting around on her yoga mat, and she knows Angela has gotten back to whatever she's working on.

 

"So, about the club, dancing is going to be impossible..." She manages a weak chuckle, curling a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear, as she sticks her leg out awkwardly, hoping to inspire a laugh. Hoping to fucking _god_ Lucio isn't about to pound on the window and demand she apologize in person. Definitely something Lena would do. _You've tainted our Medical Angel with your unholy gaze!!!_ And then Lena would kill her, and Torbj _ö_ rn would probably help dispose of the body or something.

 

Okay, maybe that's a bit melodramatic, but she feels like it would be something to that effect.

 

Lucio waits maybe just a beat longer, just long enough for a slight sweat to break out on her brow. "Dude, tell me you were not _,_ " Lucio glances around quickly, before leaning in close. Instead of lowering his voice however, he merely shouts the first two words, _"Eye fucking_ Doctor Ziegler... "

 

"N _o_!" The vehement disagreement leaves her lips, and she already knows she fucked up. Her voice broke, and the high octave she manages to hit makes Hana shut her eyes in further embarrassment. _Lay me to rest._ "I was just... _looking_."

 

Hana shrinks under Lucio's blank stare, it's a heavy look, as if the DJ is trying to get into her head. Possibly wondering what the hell she's thinking. Hell, Hana herself doesn't even know what she was thinking. "Dude, she has you acting like a total _mess_." His lip twitches, and soon he's smirking, and Hana smiles awkwardly in relief because she feels like if it had been righteous Lena she would have been in for a shit load of a talk. "As much as I'm _not_ here for peeping-tom!Hana, I gotta ask. What happened?"

 

Hana lets out a long sigh, feeling her shoulder begin to relax. "Sorry, I know, it was an accident and I just couldn't... stop. I was waiting here, longest loading time _ever_ , and we're outside and the window right here is her _quarters_ and I just--"  
  
"No, no, I mean _what_ happened? Like, when did this, when did _you_ 'Hana-Song' fall for Doctor Angela Ziegler." He places his hands up in the air and waves them with purpose, as if trying to write her name in the stars.

 

Embarrassment crawls up the back of Hana's throat, forcing her to her cough into her fist, as she thinks back on what happened just a few months earlier, "Remember _Eichenwalde_?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love Hana but she can be an annoying little gremlin :'''')  
> Update: pls, if you find a big spelling mistake let me know I posted this at 3am


End file.
